Post-it en folie
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Comment faire quand on ne peut pas parler en cours ? Les post-it ! Mais peut-être est-ce bien plus que ça... [Merthur en construction]


Merlin adorait les cours de politique, même si c'était une matière en-dehors de son cursus d'Art. La peinture et l'histoire des courants littéraires avaient beau être passionnants, rien n'était plus excitant que d'entendre comment son pays s'était formé. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet abruti de blond à côté de lui.

« Monsieur Pendragon, vous seriez respectueux d'arrêter de manger dans ma classe ! »

« Monsieur Pendragon, veuillez arrêter de flirter avec Mademoiselle Blacksmith. Elle au moins à un avenir dans ce domaine. »

« Monsieur Pendragon, vos stylos ne sont pas des sabre lasers. Veuillez les posez et cessez de chanter la Marche Impériale. »

Monsieur Kilgarrah était un peu trop patient au goût de Merlin. Son professeur aurait depuis longtemps dû faire sortir cet ingrat de riche de sa classe, mais il continuait de le supporter. Et donc de l'imposer aux autres élèves. Jusqu'au jour où le brun en eut marre.

Un post-it vint rageusement se coller sur l'écran de l'ordinateur ultra perfectionné de l'élève le plus riche de la pièce. Ou même de l'université. Ses sourcils se relevèrent d'étonnement et il jeta un regard en coin à son camarade de classe. Ce dernier avait reporté toute son attention sur le blabla du professeur. Désolant. Cet enfant n'avait aucune imagination et Arthur était sûr qu'il respectait absolument toutes les règles. Puis il lut le post-it.

 _« Si Son Altesse pouvait respecter ceux qui l'entourent. »_

Son Altesse ? Malgré le sarcasme qu'il pouvait presque entendre, le surnom ne lui déplut pas. Alors il répondit.

 _« Un Prince ne reçoit pas d'ordre de ses sujets. »_

Le poing de Merlin écrasa rageusement le post-it rouge qu'il venait de recevoir. Non ? Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas se concentrer pendant une heure et demie ?

 _« Je ne pensais pas que votre cerveau était si atrophié que vous ne compreniez pas les choses simples. Nous sommes en cours. Cela veut dire écouter et apprendre. Sinon, la porte n'est pas verrouillée. »_

Arthur fut cette fois beaucoup moins ravi du petit mot. Il aurait voulu se lever pour en mettre une à l'insolent sur sa gauche, mais ils étaient effectivement en cours et il pourrait se faire renvoyer si leur professeur le voyait.

 _« Les paysans sont supposés se taire et laisser les souverains gouverner. Et en aucun cas proférer des menaces. »_

 _« Le fait même que vous pensiez que je suis un paysan est risible alors que mon intelligence est plus élevée que la vôtre, Sir. »_

Arthur ne répondit pas au dernier mot. Premièrement, parce que le cours était fini. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il allait s'expliquer avec son camarade de classe dans les couloirs. Merlin se retrouva plaqué contre un mur à l'angle du couloir d'à côté, son sac lui rentrant désagréablement dans le dos.

« Alors, ça t'amuse de m'insulter ? »

 _Ça t'amuse de me gâcher ma matière préférée ?_ aurait voulu répondre Merlin. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Et en plus tu fais le muet, sérieux ? T'es vraiment pathétique. Je suis le mec le plus riche ici alors montre-moi un peu de respect, sale moins que rien. »

Une dernière poussée sur son épaule et Merlin se retrouva seul. Il haïssait le fait de ne pas pouvoir répondre et insulter tous ceux qui le méritait. Comme cet arrogant. OK, peut-être que son père était fortuné mais son fils n'avait rien fait pour avoir cet argent. Il ne faisait qu'en profiter pour se croire supérieur.

#

S'asseoir au rang d'avant était définitivement une très mauvaise idée. Et s'il se prenait encore une boulette de papier dans la nuque, Merlin allait finir par se lever.

 _Pomp_. O.K.

Il se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre un pied en métal de la rangée supérieure qui se trouvait juste à côté du pied de son ennemi. Le bruit résonna dans la salle alors que le silence venait de s'installer suite à la fin d'une phrase de Monsieur Kilgarrah. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre et darda ses iris dorées sur Merlin, qui lui regardait Arthur avec accusation. Le blond fronçait les sourcils, dans une expression énervée. Evidemment.

« Monsieur Pendragon, je tolérais votre manque de savoir-vivre mais vous en prendre à un autre élève est inacceptable. Sortez.

\- Mais, Monsieur…

\- J'ai dit, sortez. »

Le ton était dur et sans appel, aggravé par l'âge et l'autorité du professeur. Arthur se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la salle. Mais Merlin avait vu le regard de haine pure qu'il lui avait lancé en fermant la porte. Il soupira d'agacement. L'imbécile l'avait provoqué mais il allait quand même chercher à se venger.

#

Successivement, Merlin reçu un seau d'eau et Arthur une bombe de peinture. Puis ce furent au tour de la farine et des paillettes. Ensuite vinrent les œufs et la colle.

Lorsqu'ils n'arrivèrent plus à aller en cours à l'heure et propres, ils arrêtèrent. La situation redevint presque comme au point de départ, mais leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant.

 _« Tu es en cursus d'Art, je suppose ? »_

 _« Et toi en cursus de Cuisine ou tu voulais juste faire un gâteau ? »_

 _« Haha. Je suis en Sciences Politiques. »_

 _« Tu devrais écouter plus souvent les cours alors. La Politique est dans tes matières principales. »_

 _« Peut-être. Ce n'est pas très intéressant. »_

 _« Surement que si tu y mettais du tien, ça irait mieux. »_

 _« Comme maintenant ? »_

 _« C'est déjà pas mal. »_

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin et lui sourit, et il était sûr que son camarade l'avait vu du coin de l'œil.

« _Envie de manger avec moi à midi ? »_

 _« T'as pas des amis pour ça ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment non. Intéressé ? »_

 _« Désolé. J'ai cours jusqu'à 15h. »_

 _« Excuse bidon. Mais je recommencerai plus tard. »_

Merlin sourit en voyant le mot et le rangea avec les autres. L'attitude du Pendragon c'était légèrement améliorée depuis leurs batailles mais il restait toujours aussi arrogant. Et de toute façon, Merlin n'était pas sûr qu'il soit sincère, ni qu'il avait envie qu'il découvre qu'il était vraiment muet. Comment tenir un déjeuner entier sans parler ?

#

« Monsieur Emrys, peut-être voudriez-vous nous éclairer sur ce que vous trouvez si amusant ? »

Aussitôt, Merlin baissa la tête et son sourire disparut. _Oh non_. Monsieur Kilgarrah avait beau être compréhensif, il lui arrivait d'oublier son léger handicap. Et donc de l'afficher devant tout le monde. Comme maintenant.

« Non, pas de commentaire ? Alors reconcentrez-vous s'il vous plait. Il ne faudrait pas que Monsieur Pendragon ne déteigne de son affreux caractère sur le vôtre. »

Merlin hocha péniblement la tête, retenant de dire que son camarade n'avait pas une influence négative sur lui. Il était beaucoup moins stupide qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

 _« Désolé. »_

 _« Pas grave. »_

 _« T'aurais pu lui répondre tu sais. »_

 _« Non. »_

Ce fut la dernière réponse de Merlin ce jour-là et Arthur en fut perturbé. Son camarade lui cachait quelque chose et il allait définitivement savoir ce que c'était. Surtout lorsque ça le faisait avoir cette tête particulièrement déprimée.

#

La réponse vint deux jours plus tard. Arthur tournait dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Merlin en grande discussion avec un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, "discussion" n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Ils signaient. Et l'étudiant comprit presque tout, des post-it aux refus de son camarade de venir manger avec lui alors qu'il avait insisté tous les jours depuis la première fois.

Et il l'acceptait.

#

« _Toujours pas envie de manger avec moi ? »_

 _« Et non. A croire que l'argent ne fait pas tout. »_

 _« Même si on continue de parler par post-it ? »_

Bon, Arthur et la subtilité faisait peut-être deux. Voir trois mille. Mais il voulait être clair et mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts – déjà nombreux.

Merlin lui lança un regard perçant et – Arthur fut peiné de le voir – un peu effrayé aussi. Alors il refit un post-it.

« _C'est bon. Personne ne peut être parfait, pas même toi. »_

 _« Et surtout pas toi. »_

Arthur rit doucement en lisant le mot. Merlin n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, alors c'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

« _Alors, un déjeuner ? »_

 _« Pourquoi pas, Monsieur Pendragon. »_

 _« Appelle-moi Arthur. »_

 _« Merlin. »_


End file.
